KISS!
by hatake momo-chan
Summary: Mempunyai kekasih yang dingin dan cuek seperti Midorima memang menyebalkan. Selama tiga bulan pacaran, Takao tidak pernah merasakan indahnya masa pacaran. /"Jangankan ciuman, bergandengan tangan saja belum pernah!"/ oneshot


**KISS!**

**DISCLAIMER : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**RATED : T+**

**GENRE : ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPOS, SHOUNEN-AI, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Takao Kazunari kini tengah dilanda perasaan sangat kesal karena iri melihat kedua temannya yang merupakan sepasang kekasih. Mereka tengah bermesraan ria di hadapan Takao. Pegangan tangan, pelukan, bahkan ciuman tak segan untuk mereka tunjukan.

"Kuroko-_cchi_, pulang sekolah kita kemana, ya? Mau ke kedai ramen?" ajak seorang pemuda tampan bersurai pirang dan berperawakan tinggi pada seorang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Terserah Kise-_kun_" jawab pemuda pendek bersurai biru muda yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kise Ryouta, nama pemuda tampan di samping Kuroko, cemberut kecewa. "_Nee_ Kuroko-_cchi_, sekali-kali kau yang memutuskan kemana kencan kita!" rengek Kise, "Setiap kuajak ke suatu tempat, kau selalu bilang 'terserah' -_ssu_"

Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya, tentu saja Kise dan juga Takao juga menghentikan langkahnya. Kuroko menoleh dan menatap wajah heran Kise, "Kise-_kun_, kemanapun kau pergi aku akan selalu bersamamu"

Mendengar hal itu, Kise langsung bahagia bukan main. "Kuroko-_cchi_, aku mencintaimu!"

Setelah berkata demikian, Kise langsung mengecup singkat bibir Kuroko. Tentu saja hal itu membuat kedua pipi Kuroko memerah tersipu malu.

"Aaargh! Kalian!" teriak Takao tak tahan melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya iri.

"Takao-_kun_, ada apa?" tanya Kuroko heran namun tanpa ekspresi.

Takao menunjuk Kise dan Kuroko bergantian, "Kau! Kau! Aku iri pada kalian!"

Kise menggaruk pipi kanannya yang tidak gatal, "Iri kenapa?"

Takao menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Bisa-bisanya kalian bermesraan seperti itu! Bahkan berciuman di depan umum!"

Kise mengkerutkan kedua alisnya bingung, "Kenapa kau iri? Kau kan juga sudah punya pacar?"

Ya, memang Takao sudah punya pacar. Bahkan ia lebih dulu punya pacar daripada Kise. Tapi, walaupun sudah pacaran selama 3 bulan, ia tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana indahnya masa pacaran itu.

Kise menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan dagunya, "Kalau tidak salah, kau sudah lebih dulu pacaran daripada kita-_ssu_?"

Takao benar-benar tak tahu harus berbicara apa. Semua yang sudah Kise katakan merupakan 100% fakta. Kenapa juga ia harus menyalahkan Kise dan Kuroko.

"Su-sudahlah, aku duluan!" pamit Takao seraya berlari melewati Kise dan Kuroko secara terburu-buru.

Benar-benar kisah pacaran yang menyedihkan. Berangkat sekolah jarang bersama. Mereka juga baru sekali kencan selama 3 bulan pacaran.

'Shin-_chan_ bodoh! Apa sebenarnya maumu?!'

Karena berlari tergesa-gesa, Takao tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. "Uwaah! _Go-gomenasai_!" pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu meminta maaf seraya menunduk sopan.

"Takao?"

Tunggu dulu, suara ini...

Takao Kazunari mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung terkejut melihat orang yang ia tabrak adalah Midorima Shintaro, pacarnya.

"Shi-Shin-_chan_?!"

"Mau berangkat sekolah, ya" ucap Midorima seraya mengambil bukunya yang sempat terjatuh ketika kejadian tadi.

"Shin-_chan_, ayo berangkat bersama!" ajak Takao seraya tersenyum ceria. Aneh, padahal tadi ia merasa kesal, tapi ketika bertemu Midorima semua rasa kesalnya telah hilang bagai tertiup angin. Mungkin itulah namanya cinta.

"Hn" jawab Midorima. Mereka pun berangkat bersama.

Baru saja ia merasa bahagia, kini ia harus merasa sedih karena akan berpisah dengan orang yang ia cintai.

"Shin-_chan_, sayang sekali kelas kita berbeda" ujar Takao kecewa, "Seandainya kita sekelas"

"Salahmu sendiri bodoh, jika kau pintar kita pasti sekelas" ucap Midorima sedikit ketus, "Sudah ya, aku mau ke kelasku-_nodayo_"

Takao hanya bisa melihat punggung pemuda berusurai hijau itu yang semakin menjauh. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa pacarnya sangat cuek padanya?

"Takao-_kun_?"

Takao terkejut bukan main ketika mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya dari belakang, lantas ia berbalik. "Uwah, Kuroko?! Sejak kapan kau disini?!"

"Sejak tadi" ucap Kuroko dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

Takao menghela napasnya seraya berjalan melewati Kuroko, "Hah... Kau memang selalu mengagetkan saja..."

Takao duduk di tempat duduknya yang berada di barisan keempat urutan ke tiga. Tempat duduknya dekat dengan jendela. Ia menaruh kepalanya di atas meja.

"Takao, kau mungkin bisa cerita padaku apa yang terjadi denganmu"

Mendengar suara temannya yang duduk di depan mejanya, Takao mengangkat kepalanya.

Kise berkata, "Kau kan sudah pacaran dengan Midorima-_cchi _sejak... sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?"

Takao melipat jari kelingking dan jempolnya, "Tiga bulan"

Kise membulatkan kedua matanya, "Ti-tiga bulan? Kalian sudah melakukan apa saja selama tiga bulan pacaran-_ssu_?"

Takao kembali menghela napasnya, "Satu kali kencan"

Kise kembali melotot terkejut, "Apa?! Kalian sudah pacaran selama tiga bulan dan hanya pernah berkencan satu kali?! Kamana kalian pergi kencan?"

Takao mengkerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Ke perpustakaan"

"Pe-perpustakaan...?!" Kise benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Takao, "Benarkah?"

Takao mengangguk, "Hn"

"Kalau begitu, setidaknya kalian pernah berciuman kan?" tanya Kise.

Takao menggeleng lemah, "Jangankan ciuman, pegangan tangan saja belum pernah"

"Benar-benar menyedihkan!" ucapan Kise seakan menikam hatinya yang sedang terluka.

Takao kembali menunduk kecewa.

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu"

Takao langsung menatap Kise setelah mendengar perkataan pemuda model tersebut. Takao menetapnya tajam dan membuat Kise sedikit tidak enak.

"I-itu, sebaiknya kau tanyakan langsung pada Midorima-_cchi_ apa alasan di balik semua ini-_ssu_" nasehat Kise.

Takao berpikir sejenak, "Hmm... mungkin kau benar juga"

TENG ! TENG!

Bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi, semua murid SMA Putera Teiko pun sudah memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing.

'Sebaiknya sepulang sekolah aku ajak Shin-_chan_ untuk bicara' bathin Takao.

Langit sudah berwarna oranye menandakan waktu sudah mulai senja. Seorang pemuda berparas manis kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Takao tengah menunggu kekasihnya Midorima yang masih berada di sekolah karena mengikuti klub penelitian. Ia sudah menunggu selama kurang lebih satu jam, namun sang kekasih belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya. Saking lamanya ia menunggu, jus kaleng yang ia beli tadi kini sudah habis tak tersisa.

Takao menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia menyesal kenapa tadi ia tidak memberitahu Midorima kalau ia mau bicara dengannya seusai kegiatan klub.

"Bodoh!" rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oi, Takao!" panggilan seseorang yang familiar membuat Takao dengan spontan membalikkan badannya.

Senyuman ceria langsung terlukiskan di wajah manisnya, "Shin-_chan_! Akhirnya!"

"Sedang apa kau masih disini-_nodayo_?" tanya Midorima seraya membenarkan kaca matanya.

"Aku menunggumu! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu,Shin-_chan_!" seru Takao ceria.

"Apa it— hujan?!" Midorima menengadahkan kepalanya ketika hujan mulai turun.

Takao mendesah kecewa, "Yaah, mengganggu saja!"

"Ayo cari tempat berteduh" ajak Midorima seraya menarik tangan Takao.

DEG!

Takao langsung berdebar-debar ketika Midorima menggenggam tangannya. 'Terimakasih hujan~' bathinnya seraya tersenyum aneh.

Hujan semakin deras turun menghujam bumi. Kini kedua pemuda itu tengah berteduh di sebuah halte bis. Takao benar-benar bahagia karena tangannya masih digenggam oleh Midorima. Ia pun tersenyum senang dengan semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Sayangnya rasa bahagia Takao hanya sebentar karena Midorima yang sadar bahwa tangan kanannya masih menggenggam tangan Takao langsung melepaskannya. Takao menunduk kecewa.

Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai terngiang di kepala Takao. Apakah Midorima selingkuh? Apakah Midorima membencinya? Apakah Midorima sudah tidak mencintainya?

"Shin-_chan_...?"

Midorima menoleh, "Hn?"

"Kenapa kau ingin berpacaran denganku?" tanya Takao masih menundukan kepalanya.

Midorima mengkerutkan kedua alisnya heran, "Kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu?"

Takao mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Ia mengubah posisinya menghadap ke samping. "Ke-kenap—"

Takao tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya ketika tak sengaja ia menginjak aspal trotoar yang licin dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Midorima yang melihat itu dengan sigap menarik tubuh Takao yang akan terjungkal ke belakang.

DEG!

Takao terdiam seribu bahasa ketika kini tubuhnya berada di pelukan Midorima. Midorima memeluk Takao erat.

"Shi-Shin-_chan_...?"

"AAH! Ma-Maafkan aku!" Midorima langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

Takao kembali kecewa. "Shin-_chan_, apakah... apakah kau membenciku?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku tid—"

Takao memotong perkataan Midorima dengan pertanyaannya, "Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Midorima tegas.

"Cium aku!" ucap Takao seraya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Midorima.

Midorima membelalakan kedua matanya ketika mendengar ucapan Takao yang tiba-tiba, "Ah... Itu..."

Perasaan Takao selama ini mulai meluap, ia sudah tak tahan lagi. "Apakah saking bencinya padaku sampai kau tak mau mencium pacarmu?!" bentak Takao disertai dengan air mata yang mulai keluar dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Ta-takao..." Midorima benar-benar terkejut melihat pemuda yang ia cintai meneteskan air matanya di hadapannya. Dengan ragu-ragu Midorima hendak menyentuh bahu Takao.

"Jangan sentuh!" Takao menepis tangan Midorima.

"Takao!" panggil Midorima ketika Takao pergi meninggalkannya.

Takao berlari tanpa tujuan melawan derasnya air hujan. Air matanya tak nampak karena wajahnya basah terkena air hujan. 'Kenapa? Kenapa Shin-_chan_?!'

Sesampainya di rumah, Takao langsung beranjak mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama. Setelah itu, ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya. Kedua matanya memerah sembab karena terus menangis. Ponsel flip miliknya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Ia tak mempedulikannya. Ia tahu itu pasti Midorima.

Tak lama kemudian, telepon rumah yang ada di lantai bawah rumahnya berbunyi. Dengan terpaksa, ia bangkit dan pergi ke lantai bawah untuk mengangkat telepon.

"Ha-halo?"

"Takao..."

Takao tertegun mendengar suara yang familiar baginya. Dengan cepat ia langsung menutup telepon. Takao menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding rumahnya.

TOK!TOK!

Takao menoleh ke arah pintu rumahnya yang terdengar suara ketukan dari luar. Dengan berat hati, Takao melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu untuk calon tamu rumahnya.

"Ada perlu a— Shin-_chan_?!" Takao tercengang melihat orang yang berada di depan pintu rumahnya. "K- kau basah kuyup!"

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya" ucap Midorima.

"Cepatlah masuk, badanmu basah nanti kau bisa sakit!" perintah Takao khawatir.

Kini mereka berdua tengah berada di ruangan tengah rumah Takao. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa yang berbeda dengan posisi berhadapan. "Jadi... apa yang akan kau jelaskan?" tanyaTakao sedikit ketus.

"Aku... punya alasan kenapa selama tiga bulan pacaran kita tidak pernah berpegangan tangan" ucap Midorima, "Jika aku menyentuhmu sedikit saja, aku... aku..." Midorima ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa?" tanya Takao.

"Aku tak bisa menahannya..." ujar Midorima dengan semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Takao tak mengerti dengan perkataan kekasihnya, "Menahan apa? Aku tidak mengerti?"

Midorima mendengus sedikit kesal dengan ke-lemot-an kekasihnya itu, "Maksudku... ya... jika aku menyentuhmu, aku selalu tergoda untuk menyentuhmu lebih jauh lagi..."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak mau kau membenciku karena itu" jelas Midorima dengan ekspresi khawatir.

Takao tersenyum mendengar penjelasan dari Midorima, walaupun sebenarnya ia masih tidak mengerti maksudnya. "Haha, ternyata begitu! Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membencimu kok!"

Midorima menatap Takao dalam, "Apa kau yakin?"

Takao mengangguk seraya tersenyum, "Tentu saja!"

Midorima beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan mendekati Takao. Takao menoleh ke arah Midorima yang kini sudah duduk di sampingnya. Tangan Midorima bergerak menyentuh tangan Takao, dan menggenggamnya. Hal itu membuat Takao berdebar-debar.

"Shin-_chan_?"

Midorima mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Takao hingga dapat mereka rasakan deru napas masing-masing.

CHUP!

Midorima mengecup singkat bibir Takao. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Takao terkejut plus bahagia. Kedua pipi mereka berdua memerah tersipu malu.

Midorima kembali mencium bibir Takao. Namun tak sesingkat tadi. Kini ciumannya semakin dalam. Bukan hanya kecupan, tapi bibir pemuda berkaca mata itu kini melumat bibir mungil Takao.

Tangan Midorima bergerak menekan belakang kepala Takao untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Lidah Midorima menjilat dan sedikit menggigit bibir bawah Takao. Tanpa sadar Takao membuka mulutnya. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, lidah Midorima pun memasuki mulut Takao.

Kedua mata Takao terpejam erat menerima perlakuan dari kekasihnya. Kedua tangannya memeluk Midorima erat.

Lidah Midorima memasuki mulut Takao dan menyusuri setiap celah di dalamnya. Wajah Takao sudah sangat merah. Ia pun sudah tak tahan karena mulai kehabisan napas.

Mengerti keadaan sang kekasih, Midorima pun melepaskan ciuman panasnya. Mereka berdua terengah-engah.

Midorima mencolek dagu Takao dan berkata seraya menyeringai, "Karena aku sudah menyentuhmu, jangan harap kau bisa tidur malam ini"

Takao membulatkan kedua matanya, "Shin— GYAAA!"

THE END

A/N : Fanfic yaoi pertama yang di upload. Ceritanya terinspirasi dari manga shoujo yang pernah aku baca, judulnya "First Kiss Please!". Tapi cerita keseluruhannya beda kok.

R & R please...?


End file.
